Aku Cemburu, kau tahu?
by Ryuuna Hideyoshi
Summary: –Kadang, cinta bisa membutakan hati seseorang. Contohnya? Hatsune Miku. [Latar Setting TKJ28!]


**A/N:**

Oke, ini hanya bentuk kekesalan Author karena gebetan Author itu suka deket-deket sama temen-temen Author yang cantik. Karena Author masih inget dosa dan di sekolah tidak boleh membawa senjata tajam, jadi niat Author untuk membunuh teman-teman saya urungkan. Dan jadilah Fict ini, karena keinginan Author tidak bisa terwujud. Dengan latar setting dari Fict TKJ28, berarti ini Fict kedua setelah Fict yang Sahabat :D

Yah, Author cuma bisa minta maaf kalau Fict ini Jelek atau cuma nyampah di Fandom ini. Serius, cuma mau numpang Curhat doang kok.

Silahkan menikmati! :3

* * *

**Vocaloid © **Punya Crypton Future Media, Internet Co.,Ltd, Yamaha Corporation, AH software, Zero-G, Zola Project, 1st Place.

**Utauloid, Voyakiloid and Fanloid © **Milik Creator masing-masing.

**Warning **Typo, OOC, Kurang **Serem**, EYD kurang tepat, Miku POV, dan Warning lainnya.

* * *

**Summary:**

–Kadang, cinta bisa membutakan hati seseorang. Contohnya? Hatsune Miku.

* * *

"Rin, kawin yuk!"

"Kalau sama Kuo-kun mahh.. Ayuk dah!"

Grrrr.. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Tiap hari aku selalu mendengar rayuan dan gombalan dari Mikuo untuk Rin. Aku tahu mereka itu sengaja buat aku cemburu, karena aku suka dengan Mikuo. Seharusnya mereka tahu itu!

Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, yah? Namaku Hatsune Miku, anak terpintar sekaligus terlemah di kelas TKJ ini. Itulah mengapa tak ada yang mendekatiku. Aku tidak cantik, aku akui itu.

Aku ini biasa saja. Wajahku hanyalah wajah polos –yang itulah mengapa aku disangka masih anak SMP. Tubuhku kurus, makanya jarang ada orang lain memperhatikanku dan suka padaku. Di kelasku, siswi yang cantik itu Rin dan Lily. Sisanya? Biasa saja. Seperti aku ini.

Sekarang sedang pelajaran Matematika dengan Prima-sensei. Biasanya aku akan memperhatikan pelajaran, seperti anak-anak pintar biasanya. Tapi entah mengapa, aku gelisah. Aku selalu merasa hatiku sangat panas saat berada disamping Rin karena ia selalu mendapatkan perhatian dari Mikuo sedangkan aku tidak. Rasanya seperti berada di Gurun Sahara! Ingin rasanya pergi saja dari sini!

Aku terus menunduk, menyembunyikan mataku yang sudah basah karena air mata. Rin sih tidak menyadarinya, karena ia sedang asik bermesra-mesraan dengan Mikuo yang berada di belakangku. Aku belum bilang kalau aku se-meja dengan Rin, yah? Tepatnya sih, Rin berada disamping kanan ku.

Oh Kami-sama.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

BRAKKK!

"Se-sensei.. Aku izin ke Kamar Mandi.."

Dengan segera aku langsung berlari menuju pintu kelas dan membantingnya. Masa bodo dengan bisikan teman-temanku 'eh, itu si Miku kenapa?' dan pertanyaan semacamnya.

Aku terus berlari. Untung saja ini jam pelajaran, jadi tidak ada orang di koridor yang bisa saja melihatku menangis. Aku langsung menuju Kamar Mandi, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Rin yang terus mendapatkan perhatian dari semua cowok terlebih Mikuo? Apa kurangnya aku? Oh, aku tidak cantik. Aku tidak kaya. Aku orangnya gak asik. Aku tidak seperti Rin.."

Aku terus mengumpat dan menangis di Kamar Mandi ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang masuk ke Kamar Mandi ini dan berkata 'Miku, kau kenapa nangis?'. Rasanya aku ingin Rin lenyap saja!

Eh, lenyap?

Apa aku bunuh dia saja, yah?

'Ide bagus! Dengan begitu, takkan ada lagi yang mendapatkan perhatian Mikuo! Jadi, Mikuo bisa melirikku deh!' pikirku.

Perlahan, senyum mengerikan terlukis di wajahku. Bola mataku melebar, dan aku mulai tertawa ala psikopat. Aku tidak peduli, yang penting Rin harus lenyap!

Aku mulai berdiri, dan berjalan perlahan menuju kelas. Air mataku sudah kering, meninggalkan jejak di pipiku. Tapi tak apa, ini bukti bahwa aku sangat menyayangi Mikuo!

"Summimasen, sensei. Maaf aku terlambat.." aku menunduk dalam, dan memasang wajah bersalah. Mataku tidak kelihatan sembab. Hebat kan? Haha, makan tuh akting ku!

"Oke, Miku-san. Silahkan kembali duduk.." ucap Prima-sensei dan kembali menerangkan pelajaran.

Dengan senyum polos, aku kembali ke tempat dudukku. Rin memandangku dengan khawatir.

"Mik, tadi lu ngapa dah?"

"Enggak, tadi gua pengen cuci muka doang. Gua ngantuk.." sambil berpura-pura mengucek mata ku. Kelihatannya Rin tidak mengambil pusing, jadi ia cuma menjawab 'oh, yaudah'.

"Oiya Rin, nanti gua boleh maen ke rumah lu, gak? Sekalian ngerjain tugas Seni Budaya. Di rumah lu kan gampang nyari bahan-bahannya.."

Spik aja dulu, haha!

"Yaudah dah. Ajak siapa aja?" Terdapat nada bingung di akhir kalimat.

Aku pura-pura menghela nafas. "Mereka mah pada gak bisa, jadi dengan-sangat-terpaksa kita doang deh yang ngerjain!"

"Oke deh!" Rin mengacungkan jempolnya.

Inilah kelebihan ku! Karna wajahku polos, jadi aku dengan mudah bisa membohongi orang lain! Haha, jadi tidak sabar sepulang sekolah..

* * *

"Teng! Teng! Teng! Pelajaran hari ini telah selesai. The lesson is over. Doko wa owarimashita. Sayounara. Xiakele."

Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Aku langsung menarik tangan Rin dan berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah. Aku tidak mau ada yang tahu kalau aku pergi ke rumah Rin, karena memamg aku tidak memberitahu teman-teman apalagi Teto dan Neru! Bisa-bisa nanti mereka curiga.

"Mik, jangan cepet-cepet napa! Semangat amat.."

"Hehe, gua udah laper. Pengen cepet-cepet sampe rumah lu buat numpang makan!"

See? Aku punya sejuta alasan untuk menutupi sandiwara ku. Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di rumah Rin. Sebagai tamu yang sopan, aku berjalan di belakang Rin lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu setelah dipersilahkan oleh Rin. Hmm, rumahnya sepi. Sangat mendukung.

"Mik, mau makan apa? Gua masakin yah!"

Aku tersenyum, tapi cuma akting. "Terserah, asal Neginya banyakin aja!"

"Mik.. Mik.. Lu gak bisa apa lepas dari Negi?" sambil berjalan ke Dapur.

Setelah Rin menghilang dari hadapanku, aku mulai menjelajahi Ruang Tamu ini. Ruangan di rumah ini semuanya di cat warna orange, dan gambar Jeruk serta Kucing selalu ada di tiap tembok. Memang Rin itu sangat suka dengan Jeruk dan Kucing. Tapi aku penasaran apa dia suka dengan Mikuo?

Kebetulan Rin meninggalkan smartphonennya di meja, jadi langsung saja ku ambil dan mengecek bebeemnya. Kokoro ku kembali panas melihat chat dia dengan Mikuo. Mereka terlihat akrab! Aku saja tidak pernah smsan seperti itu dulu!

'Oke, mentang-mentang gua gak punya smartphone jadi Mikuo bisa modusin Rin terus, gitu?! Gua mulai muak!'

Mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat?

Ku keluarkan pistol yang berisi peluru, dan berjalan perlahan ke Dapur. Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa mempunyai pistol ini, karena aku menemukannya saat berada di daerah hutan waktu dulu. Mungkin pistol ini punya teroris. Ah, masa bodo lah.

Aku bisa melihat Rin yang sedang membuat Sup karena aroma Neginya tercium harum sekali. Ku berjalan perlahan kearahnya sampai Rin tak sadar kalau aku sudah berada di belakangnya. Seringai ku tampak melebar, dan kini puncaknya!

"Rin.."

"Apa Mik–"

Rin tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Miku Hatsune bisa berdiam di depannya, dengan senyum ala Psikopat dan wajahnya sangat seram. Tubuh Rin gemetar, terlihat ketakutan. Bola matanya mengecil, melihat ku yang memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian. Pistol sudah berada di depan dahi Rin, siap menembak kapan saja.

"Kau tahu, Rin? Aku **sangat** tidak suka jika kau selalu dekat dengan Mikuo. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat **sayang** pada Mikuo? Kau tahu itu, kan?! JAWAB!"

Aku agak berteriak di kalimat akhirnya. Dadaku sesak, mengingat di kelas Rin selalu bermesraan dengan Mikuo. Air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk mataku, membuat Rin tercengang. Tubuh Rin tak bisa bergerak, seakan ada yang menghipnotisnya.

"KENAPA KAU SELALU BISA MENDAPATKAN PERHATIAN DARI MIKUO, SEDANGKAN AKU TIDAK, HAH?!"

Kini Rin menunduk. Ia juga ikut menangis. Menyesali perbuatannya karena telah membuat teman sebangkunya ini hancur. Hati temannya ini hancur. Tapi, sekarang harus bagaimana?

"HUAHAHAHA! TAPI, SEKARANG, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! TAK AKAN ADA LAGI YANG MENDAPATKAN PERHATIAN MIKUO, KARENA MIKUO AKAN MENJADI **MILIKKU**!"

Ia tak mau mati di tangan teman sebangkunya sendiri!

"Mi-Miku.. Maafkan ak–"

"Sudah terlambat! Kau, akan lenyap! Aku sudah muak dengan wajah manis mu yang **menjijikkan** itu!"

Rin membelakkan matanya. "Ta-tapi Mik–"

DOR!

Darah mulai mengalir dari dahi yang sudah bolong akibat tembakan tadi. Tubuh Rin mulai ambruk, sedangkan aku hanya menatap jasad temanku itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Itulah akibatnya karena kau dekat-dekat dengan Mikuo **ku**. Sayounara, **teman sebangku**. HAHAHAHA!"

Kemudian aku berjalan menuju Ruang Tamu untuk mengambil tas, dan pergi dari rumah Rin. Dalam hatiku aku senang, karena aku telah berhasil menyingkirkan satu Kecoa.

* * *

"Tadaima.. Rin?"

Rui –kakak Rin curiga karena rumahnya tidak dikunci, sedangkan keadaan rumah sangat gelap. Mungkinkah Rin belum pulang? Tapi ini kan sudah jam 21:00!

Ia mulai menyalakan lampu Ruang Tamu, lampu Kamar Mandi, Kamarnya, dan Kamar Rin. Tapi Rin tidak ada dimana-mana. Ah, ia lapar. Ia belum mengecek Dapur.

CEKLEK!

"KYAAAAA!"

Teriakan Rui membuat tetangga berdatangan ke rumahnya. Karena alangkah terkejutnya ketika Rui menyalakan lampu Dapur, yang terlihat ialah Rin yang tergeletak di lantai dengan bersimbah darah di sekitarnya. Rui menutup kedua mulutnya, berusaha tidak pingsan saat itu juga. Seketika rasa laparnya itu hilang karna melihat hal seperti ini.

Salah satu tetangganya kini memanggil Ambulan, dan jasad Rin segera diangkut dan dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Rui syok, tidak percaya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Adiknya, Rin dibunuh oleh seseorang.

* * *

"Minna! Minna!" Neru berteriak di sepanjang Koridor sampai ia menggebrak pintu kelas 10. TKJ. Semua yang berada di dalam, otomatis melihat kearah pintu.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Aku.. Mendapat berita duka.." pandangan Neru mulai sedih. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius.

Ia terdiam sesaat. "Rin Kagamine, ia meninggal kemarin sore.."

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Termasuk aku –walau sebenarnya aku ingin sekali tertawa karena akulah yang membunuh Rin.

Aku memasang wajah syok, seolah-olah aku merasa kehilangan oleh sosok pendek itu. Bisa ku lihat ekspresi cowok-cowok di TKJ tampak murung. Halah! Bilang saja kalian kehilangan cewek manis di kelas ini dan kalian tidak bisa menggodanya lagi!

Begitu aku melirik Mikuo, kelihatannya dia sangat sedih. Huh? Kenapa kau bisa sedih hanya karena kematian Rin?! Aku ada disini, **Mikuo**! Lihat aku!

* * *

Sejak kematian Rin, aku selalu duduk sendirian. Kadang Neru atat Ringo akan duduk disebelahku, tapi yang aku harapkan itu Mikuo! Aku ingin duduk berdua dengan Mikuo!

Tapi akhirnya, aku sudah tidak mendengar gombalan atau godaan yang membuat kupingku panas! Hahahaha, ternyata ada untungnya juga aku membunuhnya.

"Lily, lu cantik deh hari ini!"

Arrrghh! Kata-kata itu lagi! Kenapa Mikuo masih terus saja menggoda siswi cantik di TKJ ini, sih?

Lily tidak menanggapi pujian dari Mikuo, karena emang dasarnya Lily itu cuek. Apalagi ia sudah ilfeek duluan karena yang ngomong itu si Mikuo, cowok ter-narsis di TKJ. Haha, Good job Lily!

Tapi beberapa hari kemudian, tak hanya Mikuo, tapi semua cowok di TKJ selalu memperhatikan Lily! Sedangkan siswi lainnya hanya dianggap sampah dan pengganggu. Cih!

Lily.. Teganya kau telah merebut perhatian Mikuo ku!

Akan ku buat kau seperti Rin! HAHAHAHA!

* * *

Sekarang semua murid sudah pulang ke rumahnya, kecuali aku dan Lily karena kami Piket sementara anak cowoknya kabur entah kemana. Jam menunjukkan pukul 14:23, berarti sudah hampir satu jam aku Piket dan aku belum melaksanakan rencana ku untuk membunuh Lily! Kesempatan ini sangat langka, jarang-jarang sekolah ini sepi, iya kan?

"Nee.. Lily?" gumamku setengah berbisik, karena aku agak ragu untuk membunuh Lily.

"Apa, Mik?" ia berhenti mengepel, lalu melihat kearahku.

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu pada cewek yang bisa sampai membunuh temannya karena ia sangat cemburu?"

Lily tertawa. "Haha, itu konyol sekali Mik! Membunuh karena cemburu? Bodoh sekali orang itu! Cowok di dunia ini kan banyak.. Mungkin dianya aja yang gak laku-laku jadi–"

JLEB!

Miku langsung menusuk Lily dengan pisau yang sudah ia keluarkan sedari tadi. Ia menusuknya tepat di Jantung, membuat darah keluar menodai kemeja putihnya. Mata Lily menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan, sedangkan Miku tidak menatapnya dan hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"A-Apa yang kau–"

"Kau tak tahu perasaanku. Aku hanya** mencintai** Mikuo seorang! Takkan ada yang bisa menggantikannya! Dan ya, kau bisa memanggilku bodoh! Karena bisa-bisanya aku membunuh Rin! Aku muak padanya, jadi aku bunuh saja! HAHAHAHA!"

"Ka-Kau.. Akh! Kau su-sudah dibutakan oleh cinta, Miku.." dan setelah itu Lily ambruk, tapi belum mati. Aku mencabut pisauku, dan kemudian memandangnya tajam.

"Lily, kadang aku cemburu jika Mikuo dekat-dekat denganmu. Apa yang membuat orang-orang mendekatimu, hah? Oh, kau cantik.."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau ku **'percantik'** wajahmu?"

Aku mulai berjongkok, menggores pipi Lily dengan pisau sehingga terdapat goresan yang cukup dalam. Tidak hanya sekali, aku membentuk tiga goresan sehingga ia lebih mirip kucing.

"Lihat, dengan begini saja kau sudah manis seperti Kucing. Ah, aku jadi ingat Rin, bagaimana kabarnya yah di **Neraka**?" aku kembari tertawa kejam.

Lily sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi, jadi dia hanya diam dan merintih kesakitan. Tapi aku tak peduli, Permainan ini harus diselesaikan!

Aku terus menusukkan pisauku pada Jantungnya dan bahkan darahnya muncrat ke wajahku. Tapi ku biarkan darahnya mengering dan terus melukainya.

"Aku mulai bosan denganmu. Hmm, kalau luka-luka ini terkena air, bagaimana reaksinya, yah?"

Aku mulai mengambil air bekas pel yang sudah keruh, kemudian ia siram sedikit demi sedikit ke luka goresan di wajah Lily. Lily merintih, tapi kemudian dia diam.

"Ah, kau sudah mati? Baguslah. Aku buang kau ke sungat saja kali yah? Ide yang bagus.."

Kemudian aku menggendong Lily dan berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Tak ada yang mencurigai ku karena bekas luka Lily berada di depan, sedangkan Lily berada di punggungku. Jadi lukanya tertutupi. Bagus!

"Selamat tinggal, Lily.. Maafkan aku, yah?" kemudian aku membuang jasad Lily begitu saja ke sungai. Darah Lily mulai tercampur air sungai yang jernih, dan aku menatap jasad itu dengan seringai ku. Haaah, akhinya aku bisa menyingkirkan 2 makhluk pengganggu itu!

Dengan langkah riang, aku kembali ke rumah. Senangnya hari ini!

* * *

"Kasane Teto.."

"Hadir!"

"Lily.."

"..."

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab. Semua murid mulai celingak-celinguk, dan Lily tidak ada. Dia tidak masuk.

"Tak ada? Kenapa Lily tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Enggak tahu, Miss Luka. Dia tidak mengabari kami.." ucap Mikuo. Ya iyalah, dia kan sudah mati. Haha!

"Yasudah lah, absen saja.."

Yeah! Tak akan ada lagi yang bisa mengganggu ku sekarang! Nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku, ah!

* * *

"Mikuo.." ucapku pada cowok berambut hijau tosca yang sama denganku. Iya, itu Mikuo.

"Apaan? Jangan ganggu gua!" Mikuo malah menatapku cuek, seolah aku ini hanyalah pengganggu.

"Mikuo! Aku ingin ngomong sebentar!" sambil mengejarnya. Inilah sikap yang biasanya aku terima dari Mikuo. Dan aku sangat kecewa akan sikapnya itu.

"Mau ngomong apa sih? Cepetan!"

Aku menariknya ke halaman belakang sekolah, tempat yang sepi dan juga jarang dikunjungi. Aku mengatur nafas sebentar. Jujur, aku sedih. Karena ia berbeda, tidak manis seperti dulu. Inilah mengapa aku selalu cemburu, karena ia hanya cuek kepadaku. Tapi kalau dengan orang lain? Dia selalu menebarkan senyum.

Apa dia membenci ku?

"Mikuo, aku suka kamu! Dari Semester 1! Kenapa kamu jadi begini, jadi cuek padaku?"

"Dulu, kamu selalu tersenyum padaku! Dulu kamu selalu bilang 'aku sayang kamu' dan bilang 'kita pasti pacaran kok, tapi bukan sekarang'. Tapi nyatanya? Kamu malah menjauh dari aku!"

"Kenapa, Mikuo? Kenapa? Apa kamu suka dengan orang lain? Kamu suka Rin? Kamu suka Lily? Kenapa kamu suka mereka? Apa karena mereka cantik, jadi kamu menyukainya, begitu? HAH?!"

Air mataku sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Perlahan mengalir dari pelupuk mataku dan meninggalkan jejak disana. Aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku sudah mengutarakan kekesalan ku padanya.

"Kamu tahu? Akulah yang membunuh Rin! Dan juga Lily! Kamu tahu kenapa? Karena aku cemburu, cemburu karena mereka bisa dekat denganmu! Kenapa kamu masih diam, Mikuo! JAWAB AKU MIKUO!"

Terlihat Mikuo yang terkejut karena tadi aku mengatakan kalau aku yang membunuh Rin dan Lily. Aku kesal! Selama ini aku menderita, tahu!

"Ja-Jadi.. Kau yang membunuh mereka?" tangan Mikuo gemetar.

Aku menyeringai. "Ya.. Benar.. Ini semua salahmu, Mikuo! Ini semua karna kamu tidak membalas perasaanku! HAHAHAHA!"

Mikuo menatapku tajam. "Ka-kau gila, Miku.."

"Aku memang gila! Aku tergila-gila olehmu!" Aku tertawa sadis. Mirip Psikopat.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin menjadi Pacarku, Mikuo"

Mikuo membelakkan matanya. "Te-Tentu tidak! Aku tidak mau punya pacar Psikopat seperti mu!"

"Kau harus mau, Mikuo.. Atau tidak.." Aku mengeluarkan Pisau yang waktu itu ku gunakan untuk membunuh Lily. Tanpa ku lanjutkan perkataanku, Mikuo sudah tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan.

Perlahan ku mulai mendekat kearahnya, dan memasang seringaiku. Aku terus memandangnya tajam, seakan sedikit saja dia bergerak akan ku habisi dia. Pisau yang berada di tanganku sudah ku acungkan keatas, ingin menusuknya. Nampak dia sangat ketakutan. Saat aku hendak membunuhnya–

**CRASH!**

"Mi-Mikuo.. Gomenne.. Dan, a-aku menyayangi mu.."

–aku membunuh diriku sendiri.

* * *

**[ THE END ]**


End file.
